


Even Iron Rusts

by Schmandolini



Series: WinterIron: Frostbite [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Aquaphobia, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James is a good boyfriend, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, starkbucks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmandolini/pseuds/Schmandolini
Summary: Tony Stark is known for his wonderful ideas. Sharing a romantic bubble bath with his boyfriend? Not his best idea. Thankfully, James is there to comfort him when the idea of water gets too much.*“Some things never disappear. It’s not your fault, solnyshko.“ James rubbed Tony’s back slowly. A comforting, grounding gesture.“It felt so real. God. I thought I was doing so well.“ Tony admitted, shaking his head.





	Even Iron Rusts

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i know i said i would write more winteriron/starkbucks. and its been a long time. But here is a small feel good fluff piece!!!!! of winter iron!!! im planning something BIG so stay tuned for that!  
> I hope you enjoy this! If not, then im so terribly sorry and hope you find the fanfic you want soon

A hand on his neck.

There was a light.

Another hand.

The cry of despair and help died on his lips, his heart constricting with a feeling that he couldn’t quite name. Be it pain, helplessness or the arc reactor, it was digging deep into his chest and he gripped whatever he could with tightly wound hands.

He could hear his name vaguely being shouted in the background; a dull sound against the rush of blood in his ears. A sound that disoriented him.

He couldn’t focus on anything but the pain that held him together. A tether that thread throughout his bones. If it didn’t hurt so much, he could fade away. The pain was reality, it was his mind, it was in him.

The sound of water came from somewhere to the left and this time he could hear himself cry out; he hadn’t felt such intense fear of water in forever. It felt like forever.

Another hand. This time, on his hands. Warm fingers thread into his, gripping them tightly. A clearer voice now, to his right. His name again.

He willed his eyes to open, a blurry vision of dark colours greeting him. He blinked once. He blinked twice. The world felt still.

“Tony, you’re here with me.“ The voice sound again. A familiar voice. James.

A heavy burden fell from his shoulders, aching with tension and stress, and he inhaled sharply. His eyes focused and James‘ face came into vision, a familar, tired face with a grim expression on his features.

“I’m here.“ Tony replied, exhaling softly. The tension fled from his body and his muscles relaxed- he slumped. His fingers let go of the familiar pressure, and he closed his eyes again. “I’m sorry.“ He whispered, his voice tight with embarassment and guilt. It felt like he was walking backwards from where he had been.

“Hey, come on. No need to be sorry.“ James‘ voice was comforting and Tony leant into the touch that the other man offered. James was kneeling next to Tony on the bathroom floor, arms wrapped softly around the genius.

“I didn’t think I would-react like this. Hasn’t happened in a while.“ Tony mumbled, eyes still closed. All it had been was a simple bath. It had been a nice idea. Romantic.

A bubble bath together.

“Some things never disappear. It’s not your fault, solnyshko.“ James rubbed Tony’s back slowly. A comforting, grounding gesture.

“It felt so real. God. I thought I was doing so well.“ Tony admitted, shaking his head. The pain in his chest, his hands pressed against where the arc reactor was buried, had been so real. It had been a gruesome reminder of the past.

“How about we go to bed? We don’t need to do this.“ James offered. A sweetheart, underneath all the exterior.

But Tony grit his teeth, shaking his head again. “No. I want to do this. I’m here with you and I want to try it out. I will not let this fear stop me from enjoying a romantic bath with my boyfriend.“ He finally opened his eyes and looked at James, who raised an eyebrow.

“I know. You’re Tony Stark, futurist. But maybe not tonight.“ James offered, slowly standing up. Tony still clung to his chest.

“Please, Jimothy. I can’t let this go on.“ Tony persisted. The familiar ache of panic was still churning in his stomach, like a fire that has just gotten its first whif of oxygen.

“I know, but I don’t think this is the best idea.“ James said softly, a hand cupping Tony’s jaw. “I will gladly help you on this journey, Tones, but not tonight. And maybe after we talk to Rhodey and Pepper.“ He leant their heads together, closing his eyes. “I don’t want you feeling like you have to do something just to prove you’re fearless. I already know you’re fearless.“ He pressed a short kiss to his cheek and pulled away, retaining his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony stared at James for a few seconds, his mind torn between indulging the panic in his stomach and the love he felt for his boyfriend. “You’re right.“ He sighed, a tired smile gracing his lips. “Thank you. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.“ Tony whispered, hands still shaking.

“I’m the lucky one.“ James smiled, his whole face lighting up. Tony’s poor heart couldn’t take it, so he laughed and hugged the slightly taller man closer.

“I’m serious, solnyshko.“ The ex-assassin wrapped his arms around Tony’s hips and pressed his hands against the warm skin. Tony took the cue and smiled. James lifted Tony effortlessly and walked out of the steamy bathroom.

He laid the genius down on the bed with a warm smile and laid down next to him. “Is it weird that I’m embarassed?“ Tony sighed after a few minutes of silence. He didn’t want to talk about it. Not really. He really wanted to forget about everything and just exist. But he’s been doing well; _James_ has been doing well. He was not going to be the one to break their progress.

James shook his head in understanding. “Not at all. I think it’s completely understandable. And I don’t mind Tony, really. I mean, I’m always here to help you and to talk.“ His smile was as sweet as honey and honestly, wasn’t that just going to melt Tony’s heart?

“And I am always here for you, as well. I was just really excited to do something romantic with you.“ Tony whispered, cuddling into James‘ bare chest, sliding his hands around his waist. He still had no feeling of touch in his fingers but he knew it felt nice for James.

And really, he should do something nice for his boyfriend. What they had was still relatively new. It had been so refreshingly normal to go on dates with James and to steal kisses from the other man when no one was looking.

“I still sometimes have panic attacks, too.“ James said, his arms tensing. “When the world gets too much and I can feel my head aching, like somebody bashed it in, that’s when I freak out. I can’t breathe.“ He whispered. “Sam told me that it’s normal to feel this way. It’s on our path to recovery. Relapses are normal. Expected, even. We shouldn’t worry or feel guilty about falling of the path.“

Tony looked up at the other man and smiled, the reassuring words working effectively. He leant forward and kissed him slowly and lazily. “What a good thing it is then that I have you to help me.“

He felt worried about James; who wouldn’t? But Tony knew he didn’t need to worry. They would figure everything out together. And with James‘ comforting arms wrapped around him and his soft kisses, Tony knew he could rely on him. And that James could rely on Tony.


End file.
